Los colores del atardecer
by Laura Paty
Summary: Un Morinaga más peque de catorce años quiere tener a como de lugar una cita a solas con su sempai, por lo que se le ocurrirá una idea que finalmente...


**Saludos a todos.**

 **Como un pequeño tributo a tiranía escolar de Jessi Hernández por su cumpleaños del día de hoy lunes 11 de julio, les traigo esta pequeña historia. Espero que sea de tu completo agrado y pases un increíble día. ¡Muchas felicidades!**

 **Con un agradecimiento especial a Gabriela Ibarra que a pesar de andar desvelada y con mucho trabajo nos deleitó con esa tierna imagen.**

LOS COLORES DEL ATARDECER.

PDV Morinaga

A mis catorce años mi querido sempai y yo habíamos comenzado algo, no podíamos decir todavía qué cosa, sin embargo estoy seguro que ambos sentimos lo mismo, es sólo que él no está listo para expresarlo y yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para poder estar juntos como una pareja.

Cada que veo sus hermosos labios no puedo evitar imaginar lo que se sentirá poder tocarlos con los míos, junto con mi corazón que se acelera una y otra vez al mirarlo de cerca mientras estudiamos en la biblioteca. Amo cada parte de él, su forma de ser regañona, sus pucheros de desaprobación y hasta las ligeras sonrisas que en algunas ocasiones he podido ver como la luz bañando todo mi ser e inundando mi corazón. Es así que decidí tener otra cita, lo más lejos posible de su amiguito Isogai, con tal de estar a solas un poco de tiempo, inventar alguna excusa para poder alejarlo de todos y finalmente quizás obtener no una declaración de amor pero ese momento especial en el que él completamente me corresponderá un beso.

Mis manos sudaron, los golpeteos apasionados de mi corazón bombearon una y otra vez nerviosamente como para indicarme que si no hago esto acabaré desmayado en el piso antes de que pueda decir una sola palabra. Respiré profundo con tal de tranquilizarme, cuando finalmente lo vi salir del salón con el rostro malhumorado, lo jale de una mano apartándolo de sus compañeros y corrimos apresuradamente hasta llegar a un aula vacía perdiendo a las chicas que siempre nos espían. La mentira recorría mis pensamientos tantas veces para persuadirme de expresarla, ya que no puedo mentir si no me he convencido totalmente de lo que voy a decir, en realidad si me mira a los ojos diré la verdad en un instante, aunque no creo que me saque la verdad puesto que se pondrá tan nervioso o aún más de lo que yo ya estoy.

Cerré la puerta del salón mirando por la diminuta ventana observando a Isogai y las chismosas buscándonos. Luego dirigí mi vista a la persona más importante de mi vida, que aguarda con los brazos cruzados levantando una ceja en señal de reproche.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? — Preguntó Souichi inquisitivamente.

— Sempai yo… es que… no sé si quieras… bueno yo…

— Haber si dejas de tartamudear que tengo hambre y necesito ir a la cafetería.

— Resulta que mi amigo Yamaguchi necesita llevar a sus hermanos al parque de diversiones pero tiene que terminar el trabajo final de literatura y como se los prometió me pidió que si puedo llevarlos. El problema es que son tres niños y yo solo no puedo cuidarlos. ¿Me acompañas este domingo?

— No entiendo por qué tanto misterio. Está bien iremos.

— Lo que no quiero es que tus encimosos amigos nos sigan. No les comentes nada ¿puedes?

— Si yo nunca les cuento nada, es que siempre nos escuchan.

El mundo se tornó brillante, salté de emoción, aunque me pregunto qué hará al vernos solos en la cita.

Los días pasaron lentamente mientras yo preparé cada detalle, ya sabía de hecho que cosa haríamos primero y cual después. No puedo dejar nada sin planear, incluso me puse distintas ropas con tal de ver cual podría encantar sus sentidos. La noche del sábado llegó y simplemente no puedo dormir, de pensar en que quizás podremos darnos un beso o tomaré su mano e incluso los abrazos en la casa de los sustos. Tantas emociones terminaron por hacerme caer rendido y aún antes de escuchar el despertador me levanté a ducharme, vestirme, peinarme y desayunar. Tomé la pequeña flor de papel que hice y la guardé en mi mochila para sacarla en el momento más especial del día.

Con veinte minutos de antelación me paré justo bajo el reloj en la estación del tren y tomé el celular cuando su inconfundible voz me sacó de mis reflexiones:

— ¿Morinaga dónde están los niños?

— ¿Niños? Cierto, los niños no pudieron venir con nosotros porque los castigó su mamá, pero ya que estamos aquí ¿por qué no vamos nosotros?

Detrás de sempai no me percaté que aguardan sus hermanos menores y su amable Tía Matsuda.

— ¡Morinaga! — Gritaron sus hermanos con felicidad al tiempo que me abrazaron con ternura.

— Traje a mis hermanitos porque dijiste que cuidaríamos niños y ellos querían también venir. Además la tía viene para ayudarnos.

Suspiré con resignación pues es la consecuencia de decir mentiras, aunque si hubiera dicho la verdad podríamos estar mucho peor al lado de Isogai y las chicas. Entonces pensé en sacarle el mejor partido a todo esto ya que tenerlo con su familia no es malo, de hecho me agrada muchísimo la convivencia tan divertida y amorosa que tienen todos ellos. Sonreí pensando en que me lo robaré en algún momento o entraremos juntos a algún juego tal cual lo tenía planeado, ya que los pequeños no pueden ingresar a algunas atracciones como la casa de los sustos entre algunos otros y afortunadamente tenemos a la señora Matsuda para cuidarlos mientras nosotros nos escabullimos.

— ¡Qué buena idea sempai! Me da gusto que trajeras a tu familia.

Caminé al lado de la pequeña Kanako que como todas las veces es una dulzura de niña, siempre sonriente y feliz, aunque me extraña que no me haga las clásicas preguntas sobre Souichi y yo.

Al llegar justo en la entrada del lugar la señora Matsuda nos invitó a todos el acceso al parque, sentí un poco de vergüenza que ella pagara mi entrada, sin embargo insistió puesto que dijo que yo hago muy feliz a su sobrino. No me quedó más que aceptar su amabilidad.

Caminamos por el lugar y fimos prácticamente arrastrados a los juegos para niños, después de todo a eso veníamos. Nos subimos al trenecito, a los caballitos, a la mini montaña rusa y finalmente llegó mi oportunidad de entrar a la casa del terror:

— Vamos sempai entremos.

— No lo sé, se supone que venimos a cuidar a los pequeños. — Replicó sempai pensativo.

— Deberían entrar, los niños están en ese juego y al parecer se subirán otra vez. Yo puedo vigilarlos en este lugar, ustedes diviértanse también. — Insistió la señora Matsuda.

— Está bien. — Dijo Sempai sonrojándose un poco.

Me emocioné tanto que casi sujeto su mano, pero al instante me separé, nos formamos y después de cinco minutos de espera es nuestro turno.

— Las manos en los hombros de la persona de adelante, si se sienten mal o no resisten el trayecto apártense del grupo y levanten las manos con lo cual serán sacados de inmediato para recibir asistencia médica o finalizar su recorrido. Recuerden que nadie puede tocarlos y todo esto es con la finalidad de su diversión. — Expresó una chica en la entrada del lugar.

Tomé los hombros de sempai que se puso delante de mí y entramos como los últimos de la pequeña fila del recorrido de ocho personas. La oscuridad llenó nuestros ojos junto con las tétricas luces de colores fluorescentes sobre algunos zombis en el lugar. Caminaron jalándonos cuando de pronto justo de tras de mí escuché una risa tétrica y miré al horrible payaso de la película "Eso" con dientes afilados y garras.

— waaaaa. — grité aterrorizado sujetando a sempai de la cintura.

— Cálmate Morinaga, son actores, no te pueden dañar.

— Pe… pero sempai viene detrás de mí y dan miedo los payasos, más ese que tiene garras y colmillos.

Continué cerrando los ojos abrazado a sempai que me permitió sujetarlo hasta que saltó entre las paredes el grupo espeluznante de una tipa ensangrentada con un enorme cuchillo seguida del horripilante Freddy Cruger.

La frase que dijo fue el acabose:

— Vengo por ti.

Grité fuerte temblando, por lo que sempai me jaló ya que no pude moverme ni abrir los ojos.

— Morinaga ya estamos fuera, me puedes soltar y maldita sea abre los ojos. — La voz de sempai frente a mí.

No me di cuenta en que momento me sacó totalmente abrazado a su espalda hasta que su voz me devolvió a la realidad.

— Cuanto lo siento es que fue demasiado. Arruiné todo, soy un miedoso. — Lo solté y me alejé un poco mirando al suelo con una profunda vergüenza.

— ¡Va! No te preocupes, a mí no me gustan las casas del terror, son tan bobas esas personas vestidas de monstruos.

Caminamos de nuevo con la señora Matsuda que sujeta la cámara filmando a los chicos dar su enésima vuelta en las tazas giratorias.

— Pero que rápido volvieron. Los chicos siguen en el mismo juego, por qué no van a subirse a otros para su edad. Los veo a las tres de la tarde en la sección de comida.

— No es necesario Tía, podemos quedarnos aquí contigo. — Refutó sempai.

— Ya están grandes para quedarse con un par de niños, aprovechen la entrada del parque y disfruten la salida con juegos propios de su edad.

— Anda sempai vamos, sé que te decepcioné en la casa del terror pero tengo muchas ganas de subirme a las sillas voladoras.

Me miró directo a los ojos y puse el rostro más suplicante que conozco, torció la boca y finalmente dijo:

— ¡Como quieras!

Lo tomé de la mano y corrí hasta encontrar los juegos, nos subimos a los que pude ver, yo sonriente mirándolo desde mi lugar casi siempre a su lado, pues la mayoría de los juegos son para dos personas. Pero no sentí ninguna vibra romántica, mejor dicho parecemos un par de amigos jugando por el parque, ya que nos detuvimos en los juegos de destreza para lanzar pelotas de beisbol sin que ganemos nada pero divertirnos compitiendo uno contra el otro. Incluso lo mojé con la pistola de agua accidentalmente y me devolvió el gesto sobre mi rostro. Reímos una y otra vez al subirnos a los juegos donde acabamos salpicados en medio del calor que nos fue secando mientras recorrimos las atracciones.

Justo a las tres de la tarde el hambre nos atacó, recordamos que la señora Matsuda nos citó en la zona de comida y nos apresuramos hasta el lugar. Su amable tía me volvió a incluir con sus sobrinos invitando la comida e incluso el postre. Por primera vez me sentí parte de una hermosa familia con miembros tan amistosos y sinceros, que me aceptan con agrado incluyéndome como si fuera uno más de ellos. Recordé que en mi familia nunca hicimos nada como un equipo, pues ellos ocupados en trabajar y que hiciéramos todo tal cual lo planearon que olvidaron darnos lo más importante, la calidez de abrazos, sinceras felicitaciones por los logros de la escuela e incluso las sonrisas que pueden alegrar el día.

Sentados en una de las tantas mesas platicamos un rato al tiempo que comimos, luego de ello para hacer la digestión partimos al teatro del parque para mirar la obra que repiten una y otra vez durante todo el día para los espectadores que se sientan a verla descansando de caminar por todo el lugar. Caminé y me senté en la esquina de la fila y los pequeños hermanos de sempai lo empujaron para que se sentara a mi lado, de modo que lo tuve a mi lado para contemplar de cuando en cuando y encontrarme sus ojos miel, los que de inmediato apenados volvían al show.

La obra concluyó y partimos a tomarnos las clásicas fotos junto a los cosplayers del lugar, algunos como súper héroes, otros de personajes de mangas, muy divertido. Nos subimos todos incluida la señora Matsuda a los carros chocones, para luego ir otros juegos que nos faltaron.

La tarde cayó finalmente con los colores en el cielo, los cuales yo imaginé mirar desde la rueda de la fortuna al lado de sempai. Mi oportunidad sin duda se esfumó, aunque no pierdo nada con preguntar:

— ¿Podemos subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna?

— ¡Claro vayan chicos! — Expresó la tía Matsuda.

— No quiero, mejor que vaya con Kanako y Tomoe.

— Mejor subimos todos, afirmó Kanako.

Suspiré resignado hasta que al llegar, los lugares son justo para subir cuatro personas dos en un lado y dos en frente, por lo que me correspondió con Kanako que me sujeto de la mano sonriendo y Tomoe al lado de sempai. Las cabinas con cristales y una ventana en el centro, todo perfecto para el romance, las declaraciones lindas o un primer beso, cosa que no podrá ser por ahora. Sin embargo disfrutaré el paseo, sé que mirarlo a los ojos una vez que llegue a la parte más alta sentiré emoción a pesar de no estar solos.

Como últimos de la fila abrieron la cabina y Kanako me hizo pasar primero, al tiempo que Tomoe hizo lo mismo, de pronto los chicos se soltaron de nuestras manos para empujarnos a subir únicamente nosotros y volvieron con Matsuda que gritó:

— Suban, nosotros nos esperamos aquí.

El hombre de seguridad cerró la puerta y nos quedamos en silencio. Sempai se aproximó a la ventana mirando maravillado los naranjas, los rosados y los rojos que despide el sol cubriéndose al fondo detrás de las enormes montañas. Las nubes coloreadas como algodón de azúcar algunas con violeta, otras igual que el cielo pero en un tono más claro me hicieron suspirar.

Recordé la flor en mi mochila, la cual busqué con emoción al tiempo que pensé en mis palabras, la saqué y la rueda se detuvo justo con nosotros en la cima para admirar todo el enorme parque de diversiones. Un profundo terror de ser rechazado me atenazó, imaginar que mis sentimientos sean unilaterales o que la amistad pueda sea arruinada por tonterías como el amor. Me cambié de lugar para colocarme a su lado poniendo mi mano sobre la suya haciendo notar mi presencia, el aire se salió de mis pulmones impidiendo que cualquier sonido saliera, ya que al instante me miró emocionado.

El ambiente se tornó tan extraño, percibí todo tan veloz y pausado que me confundió terriblemente, las pulsaciones en todo mi cuerpo me hicieron sudar un poco, mi otra mano con la flor se replegó detrás de mi espalda.

— Sempai yo…

Sus mejillas y el calor en las mías, al igual que nuestras manos entrelazadas me indicó que todo va bastante bien, aunque simplemente no puedo decir nada. Instantáneamente se volteó de nuevo a la ventana y yo respiré profundo con tal de agarrar valor. Saqué la flor y dije:

— Hice esta flor para ti sempai, porque sabes algo… desde que te conocí he sentido mariposas en el estómago, ese loco cosquilleo que no me deja dormir, ni pensar claramente al mirarte a los ojos.

Mi voz tembló al final de la oración para continuar:

— No me importa si para ti no soy especial, o no sientes lo mismo, quizá soy y seré siempre tu amigo, pero quiero que sepas que en mi corazón estos sentimientos se desbordan a tal grado que debo decirlos. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Agaché la mirada, esperé lo peor quizá un golpe, una cachetada o alguna grosería. Cuando sentí que retiró sui mano de la mía mi corazón se encogió como para morir lentamente, pero sujetó la pequeña flor sin decirme nada y la retiró de mi mano temblorosa. Volví a verlo, tenía que saberlo, fue cuando en definitiva pude apreciarlo, su corazón se abrió ante mí con emoción, lo dijeron sin lugar a dudas esos ojos miel que no se despegaron de mí.

Con mi mano tomé su mejilla y apreté los ojos con agitación hasta percibir la suavidad de sus labios que tocaron con delicadeza los míos. Un ligero temblor en su cuerpo que se juntó un poco al mío, se hizo presente al tiempo que una infinidad de emociones recorrieron ardientemente por cada una de las partes de mi anatomía. Podría pasar toda mi vida perdiéndome entre las sensaciones que me causa este adorable chico.

Nos separamos y una sonrisa nos completó el uno al otro hasta que un joven incómodo nos dijo:

— Chicos, el paseo terminó, creo que los espera su familia. Miramos a la tía con la cámara, Kanako y Tomoe gritando emocionados. Nos soltamos y pude ver como discretamente guardó la flor metiéndola bajo su playera sostenida de sus pantalones mientras descendimos de la cabina.

— Kyaaaa hermano, te dieron tu primer beso. — gritó Kanako emocionada.

— Ahora son novios como Kurokawa y yo. — Dijo Tomoe riendo un poco.

Ni una sola palabra fue pronunciada, quedamos en silencio durante todo el viaje, no obstante, el tan sólo verlo me emocionó y sonrojó ignorando la profunda turbación que asalta mis pensamientos.

Estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán distintas, caminaremos juntos el largo recorrido de la vida sin que nada ni nadie pueda separarnos jamás.

FIN

.

Fue de esa forma como Tatsumi Kanako terminó de escribir el fanfic escolar en el cual su hermano mayor al lado de su inseparable kohai son protagonistas de aquella interminable historia.


End file.
